


All the Stars Are Closer

by Boxstorm



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, everyone is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxstorm/pseuds/Boxstorm
Summary: "Come with me to Oxenfurt," Jaskier had said, tucked up against Geralt's chest in the moments before their parting for the winter."I can't," Geralt had replied, tightening his arms where they wrapped around Jaskier's shoulders in silent apology."Just for a day or two," Jaskier had insisted, pulling back just enough to look Geralt in the eyes, and giving him that hopeful look that they both know Geralt is unable to deny, "Please."The pass to Kaer Morhen would not remain open for much longer, but faced with Jaskier's bright blue eyes, pleading for something that Geralt could so easily give, he had relented.Jaskier's smile as he'd been pulled in for a gentle, acquiescing kiss had been worth whatever he might find on a late return to Kaer Morhen this year.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	All the Stars Are Closer

"Come with me to Oxenfurt," Jaskier had said, tucked up against Geralt's chest in the moments before their parting for the winter. 

"I can't," Geralt had replied, tightening his arms where they wrapped around Jaskier's shoulders in silent apology. 

"Just for a day or two," Jaskier had insisted, pulling back just enough to look Geralt in the eyes, and giving him that hopeful look that they both know Geralt is unable to deny, "Please." 

The pass to Kaer Morhen would not remain open for much longer, but faced with Jaskier's bright blue eyes, pleading for something that Geralt could so easily give, he had relented. 

Jaskier's smile as he'd been pulled in for a gentle, acquiescing kiss had been worth whatever he might find on a late return to Kaer Morhen this year. 

  
  


Geralt usually isn't one for large cities, finding the noise and scents and sights overwhelming to his enhanced senses, but as Jaskier takes his hand and drags him excitedly from merchant stalls to street performers and finally to the gates of the Academy itself, Geralt finds that he's almost enjoying himself.

The Academy is quieter than the streets of the city proper, groups of students scattered about the large open square whispering amongst themselves about their latest lectures (and then, as Geralt and Jaskier pass, about the sudden appearance of a Witcher in their midst). 

Jaskier takes no notice, and leads Geralt, still held tightly by the hand, towards a building on the south side of the campus. 

"My rooms are just up here," Jaskier says, leading Geralt into the building and up several haphazard flights of stairs, "They're not much," he adds apologetically, "certainly nothing compared to a full castle, but I have worked here long enough to be granted a small suite and a private bath." 

He turns with a wink at the last statement, walking backwards down the hallway and leading Geralt to a door right at the end. 

The door sticks slightly and Jaskier huffs and then slams his shoulder into it, stumbling as it flings open under his weight. 

Geralt catches Jaskier around the waist to halt his fall, and gently walks him forward into the room beyond. 

Jaskier had been, as usual, understating the degree to which the university was willing to accommodate him. 

The rooms, and there are several, all leading one though into the next, are as opulent as anything Geralt has seen on the Path, at least outside of the nobility. 

The door opens into a good-sized sitting room, with a pair of cozy-looking chairs tucked up in front of a fireplace and a desk on the opposite wall, underneath a large window, open now to let in a breeze to clear the musty scent of disuse. 

An open doorway on the opposite wall gives a glimpse into what looks to be a bedroom, the footboard of a large bed just visible from this angle, and a further door beyond that must lead to that private bath Jaskier had mentioned. 

Jaskier turns in Geralt's arms pressing a swift kiss to his cheek and leaning back to look at him expectantly. 

"It's nice," Geralt says, when he realizes that Jaskier is waiting for some sort of reaction. 

Jaskier beams, disentangling himself from Geralt's arms and busying himself with setting down his lute and his pack and removing his cloak. 

He hangs his cloak on a hook by the door and stretches, humming a satisfied noise as he surveys his surroundings. 

"As much as I love travelling with you, and I do, very much," Jaskier assures him, "It is nice to come home for the winter." 

It's strange, in a way, to hear Jaskier refer to a place as his home, given their lifestyle. It's stranger, still, to consider that this is the first time Geralt is seeing it. 

As though he can tell that Geralt is somewhat unmoored, Jaskier moves back to meet him in the middle of the room, gently taking his own bag and setting it down before removing Geralt's cloak. 

He drapes himself over Geralt's back, pressing soft kisses to his spine, across his left shoulder. He slides around to Geralt's front, trailing kisses as he goes, pressing his lips to the side of Geralt's neck, his chin, and his cheek. 

"I'm glad you're here," Jaskier says, settling into Geralt's arms, pressing his hands against Geralt's broad chest. 

"About that private bath…," Geralt says, instead of any of the embarrassingly sappy things he's thinking ( _ I'm glad as well, I love you, I would stay here forever if you asked _ ), hands sliding down Jaskier's back to rest promisingly at the waistband of his trousers. 

Jaskier smirks, allowing himself to be tugged closer, "I'll have them bring up some hot water with our dinner." 

  
  


Geralt wakes suddenly, sitting bolt upright and grabbing instinctually at the hand that had been shaking his shoulder. 

"Relax, darling, it's only me." 

Geralt loosens his grip at Jaskier's calming voice, lying back down and turning to look at Jaskier on the other side of the bed. 

Jaskier is dressed, hair tidied and eyes bright. 

"What's happening?" Geralt asks, instantly suspicious. 

"I have a surprise for you," Jaskier says, tugging gently at Geralt's hand. 

"Jaskier, it's the middle of the night," Geralt says, rather unnecessarily he thinks. 

"Yes, dear," Jaskier says, "this particular surprise does work better in the dark."

"Does it," Geralt hums, pulling Jaskier down on top of him and adjusting Jaskier until his knees fall to either side of Geralt's hips. 

Jaskier laughs and slaps a hand gently against Geralt's chest. 

"That's not what I meant," Jaskier says, though he's still giving Geralt that cheeky grin that he knows sets Geralt off. 

"Come on," Jaskier says, punctuating with a kiss, "Up and dressed. You'll like this, I promise." 

Jaskier climbs off of Geralt and saunters away, busying himself in the other room with something that sounds suspiciously like packing. 

Geralt does as he's told, dragging himself out of bed and into a clean set of clothing, before wandering out into the sitting room to see Jaskier standing by the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet in unrestrained excitement, a basket clutched tightly in his hands. 

He's wearing his boots and his cloak, and Geralt moves to follow suit, gathering that they'll be going outside for whatever this surprise is. 

Jaskier is out the door before Geralt even has the fastening on his cloak done up and he hurries to follow, shutting the door gently behind him. 

  
  


Jaskier leads him back across the square, deserted now at this late hour, and towards a tall, round building tucked away in a corner of the Academy grounds. 

Jaskier pulls a key out of the pocket on his trousers and unlocks a small door to the left of the main doors to the building. 

The door opens onto a small landing at the bottom of a narrow staircase that spirals off to the left, apparently around the edge of the building, small slit windows allowing in just enough moonlight to see each step. 

The stairs are even, cut from stone with no signs of the wear apparent around the rest of the university. The building is obviously relatively newly built. 

Jaskier takes off up the stairs, peeking over his shoulder every few steps to make sure Geralt is following. 

It's a large building, and the staircase winds around it several times before reaching the top, opening out into a large circular room. The walls are mostly lined with large book cases, with what look to be star charts and maps covering the remainder of the stone walls. There are a few tables strewn around the space, further charts and books left haphazardly on their surfaces and on the chairs surrounding them.

But the obvious focus of the room stands in the centre. 

There's some sort of tube-shaped apparatus in the middle of the room, a chair sat in front of, or perhaps behind it, depending on which end of the thing is the front. The tube is at least twelve metres long, and angled up towards the ceiling; a dome which is cut into several wedges. 

Jaskier allows Geralt a moment to take in the room, then calls him over to some sort of box on the wall, a crank sticking out in front of him. 

"Be a dear and crank this for me?" Jaskier says, and Geralt does as he's told. 

As he works the crank, the ceiling above them begins to split along the wedges, opening in the centre to reveal the night sky above them. 

It's a fantastical bit of engineering and if Geralt were anyone else, he may have gasped aloud. 

Jaskier must see the look of awe on his face anyway. 

"Yes, it's rather impressive, isn't it," Jaskier says, a hand on Geralt's shoulder as they both take in the sight above them, "But that's not the surprise."

The crank grinds to a stop with the ceiling opened about halfway, and Jaskier takes Geralt by the hand and leads him over to the chair in front of the tube, gently settling Geralt down into it. 

"Look through there," Jaskier says, indicating what looks to be a small eyepiece at the end of the tube, hand shaking with barely contained glee. 

Once again, Geralt does as he's told, leaning forward in his chair and pressing one eye up against the instrument. 

He does, in fact, gasp as he realizes what he's seeing. 

He recognizes the moon, even as he sees it in a way he's never seen before. He knows the moon is textured, has seen the dark patterns across its surface that humans insist on describing as a face, but through this tube, Geralt can see the moon's surface, covered in craters and mountains and valleys, light and shadow playing across the scarred surface in ways he could never have imagined.

"Magic," Geralt says finally, voice breathless, not taking his eyes away from the moon for a second. 

"No!" Jaskier says from his spot beside him, still buzzing with excitement, "Apparently it's a series of curved glass lenses! Though, admittedly there may have been magic involved in their creation, now that I think about it.

"They're calling it a telescope," Jaskier continues, "Of course the Imperial Academy is already attempting to make their own, but as we haven't agreed to share our plans, I don't know how far they'll get." 

Geralt allows Jaskier's comforting chatter to fade into the background, still entranced by the view the telescope allows him. 

"Would you like to see something else?" Jaskier asks, regaining Geralt's attention with an arm wrapped around his chest. 

Geralt nods and Jaskier flits across the room, grabbing a roll of parchment before returning and beginning to do something complicated with a series of dials along the side of the telescope. 

As he twists and turns, the telescope moves slowly, the angle adjusting as he goes. Jaskier slips briefly into Geralt's lap quickly looking through the lens and then nodding in satisfaction at whatever he sees. 

"Go ahead," Jaskier says, standing and moving out of the way and once again, Geralt does as he's bid. 

His view this time is of a small, bright dot. He's not sure exactly what he's looking at, and turns expectantly to Jaskier who grins brightly. 

"That, my darling, is our closest celestial neighbour, after the moon, of course" Jaskier tells him. 

"Venus," Geralt says, thinking back to the astronomy classes he had sat in on a few years ago, having arrived in Oxenfurt early following a gentle winter and an early spring in the mountains. 

Jaskier nods, and allows Geralt to return to his stargazing, moving away. 

When Geralt has looked his fill, he turns to find that Jaskier has cleared off one of the tables and has set up a small picnic. 

Even without the telescope's assistance, the view of the stars through the open ceiling is breathtaking as Geralt moves to join Jaskier at the table. 

He takes the glass of wine Jaskier offers him and only protests performatively as Jaskier hops up to sit on the table in front of him, legs bracketing Geralt's chest. 

"What did you think, dearest?" Jaskier asks, gently squeezing Geralt between his knees as he leans back to take in the view above them. 

Geralt thinks for a moment, taking a slow sip of wine, and resting one large hand on Jaskier's thigh, rubbing warm gentle circles into the silk of Jaskier's trousers with his thumb. 

"I think that was a wonderful surprise," Geralt says slowly, "and I think I shall miss you terribly." 

Jaskier's eyes snap down to Geralt's face with a soft " _ oh _ ". 

He sets aside his wine glass, gently plucking Geralt's from his hand as well, and sliding off the table, feet dropping to the floor on either side of Geralt's chair. 

Jaskier settles himself on Geralt's lap, hands moving to cup either side of Geralt's face. 

He's moving slowly, giving Geralt enough time to shift his own hands, one to the back of Jaskier's neck, the other sliding up Jaskier's thigh to his hip. 

Their lips meet in soft, unhurried kisses, Jaskier's hands sliding down to Geralt's neck, his shoulders, around to sink into his hair. 

They slow after a few moments, foreheads pressed together, and Geralt opens his eyes, catching Jaskier's gaze and soft smile. 

"Come with me next year," Geralt says, without thinking, "to Kaer Morhen." 

"Yes," Jaskier says, immediately, breathlessly, "Yes, of course." 

If Geralt spends the rest of the night with Jaskier, stargazing and drinking good wine, and trading gentle kisses in the moonlight, he has no complaints about it. 

If Geralt spends the next day sleeping, and leaves for Kaer Morhen a full day later than intended, well. He has no complaints about that, either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from All the Stars by Kendrick Lamar and SZA
> 
> I can be found on tumblr under the same username (Boxstorm)
> 
> I did a lot of research on telescopes for this fic, and then promptly ignored everything I had learned. As such, I am aware of the historical inaccuracies here and also I don't care. Please assume anything inaccurate is Because Magic(tm) if you're concerned :p


End file.
